Rise of the devil dragon
by the wraith of shangri-la
Summary: What if Naruto had two of the most ancient blodlines in  existence. What if the kyuubi wasn't the only demon sealed inside Naruto. Naru/Hina/Harem


Rise of the devil dragon

A/N: This is my first work on fanfiction so I will accept any form of criticism that will be helpful to my writing skills so no flames. Because flames will will be deleted. This will be a Naruto X Harem with up to nine girls with Hinata, Tenten, Mikoto, Fem. Kyuubi, Anko, Kurenai, and Fem. Juubi. The other girls are up to you the readers so to help accommodate I will make a poll on my profile so everyone can vote and I will take a total of the girls but the limit is nine girls no exceptions. But NO Sakura because to me she will always be a Sasuke fangirl. Also, I will be using the English translations for jutsu's and techniques. Also I am looking for a lemon writer the for the lemon's that will be appearing later in the story so if you're interested just send the scene to me. Also this will be god like Naruto. Also the academy graduation is 15 instead of 12 if you don't like it too damn bad this is my story so get over it. And also I would like to thank Uzunaru999 for his help with the stages and abilities of the rinnegan.

"Hey": Someone normal talking

"**Hey"**: Someone normal thinking

"Hey" Bijuu talking, transformations, jutsu's

"_Hey" _Bijuu and transformations thinking

"**Hey"** Flashbacks

"_**Hey" **_someone extremely mad talking

Chapter 1

It is the evening of October 10th at about 8:00 P.M. in Konoha it is the day of the Kyuubi festival and we see a 13 year old boy with blonde hair, ocean sapphire blue eyes, three whisker like marks on both sides of his face**.** He is the jailer of the legendary Kyuubi No Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki and he is running for his life from a mob he is thinking to himself **"Why do they do this to me every year I have done nothing wrong to deserve this aside from a few harmless pranks directed at the places that do not serve me food or overcharge for me for everything."** (Yes Naruto is not an idiot in this fic. As a matter of fact he is as smart as Shikamaru. So yes he knows about Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, and Mikoto's crush on him and all four know about each other and are dating Naruto in secret.)

Meanwhile on the path to Konoha's North Gate

Three people are walking towards Konoha's North Gate. The first is 23 years old is 6'2" weighs 200 pounds all muscle but don't let his size fool he is as fast as Guy hyped up on seven red bulls and crack with his weights off, has tan skin indicative of being out in the sun a lot, he has reddish blonde hair with black highlights that goes down to his mid back, jade green eyes mixed with red, has a Samoan tattoo sleeve on his right shoulder (think The Rock's tattoo sleeve and you have a general idea what it looks like.)

He has a 6 foot long claymore sword strapped to his back, two Smith and Wesson 500 magnum's on his chest in their holsters, a black trench coat that goes to his ankles, black combat boots, black B.D.U pants with lots of scrolls attached to the pockets that contain the rest of his weapons such as shotguns, handguns, a 50 Caliber sniper rifle, and last but not least his entire laboratory with all the equipment for everything from curing diseases to giving people genetic enhancements such as super strength, the ability to fly, and lastly a rack of every known bloodline known to mankind plus a few of his own creations. He is the phoenix sage Ryujin Namikaze also he is the little brother of Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage.

After his brother died Ryujin went to the west to find any family he had left he only found one his baby brother, Wolfgang Sabotage is the hellhound and dragon summoner, Wolfgang is 16 years old 5'11" weighs 160 pounds, he is wearing a black shirt with a demonic skull on the front of the shirt, with red pants, crimson combat boots, has black hair with red and blue highlights that goes to his shoulders and piercing ruby red eyes with a black slit in place of the pupil which gives him the abilities of night vision, heat vision, infra red vision from the hellhounds. From the dragons he got the legendary weapon Mjolnir wielded by the legendary warrior Thor the last dragon summoner who lived 1000 years ago it said that Mjolnir can control the weather itself to bend it to the user's will. He also has dual katanas strapped to his right side.

The third person is definitely female she stands at a decent 5'8" is 22 years old she refuses to reveal her weight but you tell she has the body of professional kunoichi she has E-cup breasts, with curves in all the right places she has crimson hair with green highlights she has a tight orange top that is tight and hugs her figure and cut to reveal a slight amount of cleavage and the top says look but don't touch written in black lettering, she also has a 5' broadsword attached to her back, she is wearing black heeled shinobi sandals she is the undead horde summoner Karen Uzumaki.

As the three reach the North gate Karin said "Ryujin-kun when are we going to get there I'm getting hungry" "Karen-hime we are here but first we to see the Hokage you can hold on until then." Ryujin said in response. "Okay after we are done there you are taking me to get some ramen if not you will regret it" Ryujin shivered at the the memory of the last time someone kept her from getting her ramen the poor guy ended up beaten to within an inch of his life then to top it off she castrated the poor guy because the poor fool tried to rape her. Fortunately the guy that tried to rape her was a missing ninja from Iwa with a 1,000,000 ryo bounty on his head so after she castrated him she cut off his head and sealed it in a scroll and she took it to the nearest bounty station and collected the bounty.

When they get to the gate the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu look to the entrance and see three people coming through the gate and say "Stop state your name and reason for being here" "I am Ryujin Namikaze, this is my baby brother Wolfgang Sabotage, and the lady is my wife Karen Uzumaki, and we are to see the Hokage and see my sister in law and pay our respects to our brother" Ryujin said to Izumo and Kotetsu "Wait, did you say Ryujin Namikaze don't you remember us it's us Izumo and Kotetsu from your gennin team."

Kotetsu said to Ryujin and Ryujin had a look of concentration and then it hit him and he said "Izumo, Kotetsu is that really you guys damn it's been what ten years since I have seen you guys how are you doing?" "We are doing good except we are stuck as permanent gate guards but other than that we are doing good." Izumo said to his old friend "Oh before I forget I have a gift for you two." he pulled out a scroll and gave it to his friends. "It is some liquor from the west like whiskey, rum, and vodka, there is about 100 bottles of each kind I mentioned so have fun you guys."

After catching up with his old friends the group of three starts walking down the street they hear a scream and then see a ten year old blond hair boy running from a mob that is is screaming things such as "get back here demon." we are going to finish what the Fourth started ." and the ever classic "die demon." Ryujin then got a look at the blonde and said "It can't be Naruto he is supposed to be dead at least that's what the elders and Danzo told me and mom that he died right after the sealing."(and yes Tsunade is Naruto's grandmother in this story I have not read the manga or watched the anime in a while so I don't know if it's true or not.) so they decided to follow the mob and see if it was really Naruto when they caught up to the mob the sight they saw a sight made their blood boil.

Naruto was crucified against the alley wall and being beaten with whatever the mob could get their hands on Ryujin was so pissed that he released his KI on the unfortunate mob that was the last thing that the mob saw as they burned in flames hotter than Amateratsu until there was nothing left but ash. After the mob was dispatched Ryujin,Wolfgang,and Karen walked up to Naruto and asked "What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki why do you want to know?" Naruto asked to Ryujin worried that they will attack when they heard his name what happened next took him by surprise the girl started crying and ran up to hug him and say " I am so sorry Naruto" over and over again which confused Naruto to no end "Why are you sorry you did nothing wrong to me?"

Naruto said to the strange girl in front him what the girl said to him next shocked him as she said "Yes we did we left you to the hate of the ignorant villagers after your birth, oh were are my manners my name is Karen Uzumaki, and I am your aunt." "Wait what do you mean your my aunt I was told that I had no family and they died during the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago." Naruto said to Karen on the verge of tears "Now who told you that Naruto?" "the Hokage told me that and the villagers said that a demon doesn't a deserve a family." Naruto said to Karen.

It was at this point the Hokage and Naruto's personal ANBU guards arrived on the scene and were unfortunate enough to be on the wrong end of an angry Uzumaki that being Karen that was when the Hokage and the Anbu heard an angry voice coming from Karen along with a suffocating KI coming from Ryujin and Wolfgang. "_**Sarutobi,**_ _**you bastard why did you tell my nephew that he had no family **__**left I should beat the fuck out of you for telling him that and don't say you didn't know because you knew he had family that would have protected him from those dumb-ass villagers, the elders, and that old cripple Danzo who wants to turn him into his own personal weapon."**_ Karen said to the Hokage and the ANBU that were present in the alleyway "I'm sorry Karen, Ryujin, and Naruto can you forgive an old man for his biggest mistake." the Hokage said to the group of four.

"Hey old man I forgive you but can we go to the hospital I think I am about to black out due to blood loss." and sure enough Naruto was right as soon as he said that he blacked out and Ryujin said " Hey guys uh Naruto just blacked out due to losing too much blood so we should get him to the hospital A.S.A.P. Otherwise Naruto might die and if that happens the Kyuubi will be released and wipe out the village and we don't want that now do we?" "No we don't want that let's get him to the hospital." the Hokage said to everyone present.

Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto woke up to being in something similar to a sewer with ankle high water and three pipes one blue, one red, and the final one is a crimson color, and a third that was black he decided to follow the pipes and see where they lead to and sure enough ten minutes later Naruto was in front of a huge jail cell with the kanji for seal in the center and he heard voices that sounded like they were crying and saying "It's all our fault that Naruto-kun is in so much pain I just wish there was something we could do to relieve his pain anything don't you agree Laura."

"Yes, I agree Jill but there is nothing we can do until Naruto-kun comes to see us and even then if he doesn't help us with our problem involving the seal that keeps us trapped here and a majority of our power at bay. Then we can tell him how we feel and see if he feels the same way about us." there are two more people care about me like Hinata-chan, Mikoto-chan, Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan." Naruto thought to himself. (Before you flame me for this, yes Mikoto is having an affair with Naruto because Fugaku is only with her for political reasons to produce an heir, but he is also gay. Plus she doesn't love him unlike Naruto who she loves enough to cut all ties with the Uchiha clan to be with Naruto and yes Itachi knows because he is one of Naruto's anbu guards so he has seen his mom coming and going from Naruto's apartment and he couldn't be happier for his mom for finding someone who loves her.)

"Hello is there anybody there?" Naruto asked the voices that were clearly female and the voices were startled at the fact that someone was in Naruto's mind with them"Yes there is but who are you?" they asked. " I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but who are you two? And will you two come out to where I can see you?" Naruto asked to the girls and the girls said "Yes we will but promise that you will not be mad at us?" "Now why would I be mad at you two for you two have done nothing wrong to me." after Naruto said that he heard the sounds of two sets of feet walking towards the light when the footsteps stopped he was awed by the otherworldly beauty of the two girls.

The first girl stood 5'11" had red hair with blond streaks making it look like fire that went to her mid back, had exotic emerald green eyes with slits, DD cup breasts, a slender but well toned figure, a heart shaped face, a very firm ass, and she is wearing a red shirt and jeans that did nothing to hide her figure, also she had to fox ears on her head and nine tails the same color as her hair flowing behind her.

The second girl stood at an impressive 6'0", had black hair, has DDD cup breasts, a slender figure fit for fighting, black shirt and jeans that hid her figure well, she had ten black wolf tails flowing out from behind her and two black wolf ears on her head Naruto could say one thing to describe the two goddess's in front of him.

"Beautiful, are you two angels?" the girls blushed " No Naruto we are not angels". "Where are my manners I am Jill the Nine-Tailed Fox and the woman next to me is Laura the Ten-Tailed Wolf."Jill said to Naruto as she introduced herself and her companion. "Wait the nine-tailed Fox the same one that attacked Konoha thirteen years ago." Naruto said in astonishment. " Yes the very same but I was tricked into attacking the village by a man that looks and smells like a snake he put me under a genjutsu and forced me to attack." said Jill with a tone of guilt in her voice.

"It's alright I forgive you it was not your fault that you attacked. But if you don't mind answering a couple of questions for me? I would understand a few things better it would be greatly appreciated." Naruto asked in a curious manner to the two girls. " Sure we don't mind answering your questions Naruto-kun but I can only answer two questions." Laura said to Naruto.

"Okay I understand. My questions are for you Laura. Jill said your the Ten-Tailed Wolf I thought the Sage of Six Paths defeated and sealed you within himself and split you up Into the nine tailed beasts when he was close to death? And my second question is how are you here in my mind?"

Naruto asked Laura "Now don't interrupt me until I am finished alright Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded his confirmation. "He did split me into the beasts you know today. And the reason I'm here in your mind is because the Sage of Six Paths made sure that his descendants would be able to control the abilities of the Rinnegan otherwise known as the progenitor of the bloodlines known today, which means you are the descendant of the Sage on your mother's side and have the Rinnegan but with all the pain you have gone through you have unlocked the rinnegan but for some reason it is not active.

So I'll have to send some of my youki into your chakra coils to fully activate it but in the end you will be in a lot of pain until I unlock the second level of the Rinnegan the Dragon King's-Rinnegan instead of the rings which are seen in the first stage of the rinnegan when you access the second stage the rings will merge into a spiral which also increases the clarity and range of which you see things think of it as having both the sharingan and the byakugan. It will also allow you access to all of the elements and sub-elements also it will allow you to bend the elements( yes like Avatar the Last Airbender.) and on to the matter of your paths you have two options on how you can create them, one you can use dead bodies for your paths but that amounts to grave robbing which is wrong on so many levels. The second option is that I can teach you the technique that the sage used to create his paths which is called the samsara clone technique which creates the paths out of your chakra and each path will be just as real as you and be able to use your abilities and you will be able to use the abilities of your paths such as the Animal path's ability to use multiple summoning contracts or the Preta path's ability to absorb any attack and recharge your chakra stores and those are just two examples of the abilities you now have.

You will also gain access to your father's bloodline the devil dragon bloodline. Which is a body and chakra based bloodline which alters the body and chakra coils of the bloodline holder it will give you the appearance of a dragon type devil but the type all depends on the amount of chakra in the wielder's body.

The levels of the bloodline are as follows hacthling for someone with gennin level reserves, juvenile for chunnin level reserves, adult for jounin level reserves, elder for kage level reserves, ancient for people with the reserves for people with equal to two kages worth of reserves, god for people with five kages worth of chakra, elder god for people with bijuu level reserves equal to 9 tails worth of chakra which is what level you would have been if it wasn't for me being inside you but with Jill and me inside of you this puts you at 19 tails worth of chakra which puts you at the level only the originator of your father's family bloodline who was also your grandfather." Laura explained to Naruto. "Wait a minute you knew who my parent's are will you tell me who they are please Laura?" Naruto asked with a hint of desperation in his voice. Laura could not but feel guilty about the amount of desperation in his voice so she conceded.

" I will tell you but you must promise me that you will get mad at your parents for what happened to you when you were born do you promise us?" Laura asked Naruto. " I promise I won't get mad." Naruto responded to Laura's question. " Alright I am convinced with your answer. So I will tell you. Your parent's are Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death." Laura said to Naruto who eyes widened at the revelation and he promptly fainted and the two demonesses shared a laugh at Naruto's reaction " I think you broke him Laura." Jill said to Laura while she was still laughing.

**A/N: well that is the first chapter I hope you like it I will reveal more next chapter. I am also looking for ideas for OC bad guys so if you have any ideas please send them to me also please send a description of the characters what their ranks in the bingo book are. If I use them you will get credit for the idea.**

**A/N 2: this will be a godlike Naruto fic but that means that his enemies will be just as strong as Naruto.**


End file.
